FIGS. 13 and 14 show prior art connectors which interconnect wires through a panel opening. FIG. 13 shows an assembly of connectors a which are connected to the terminals of a wire harness w1. The connectors are covered by a flange d which is fitted with a water-proof grommet f. The grommet f has a seal e which prevents water drops from passing through the panel opening. The connector mounts to the engine side of the panel b. A plurality of connectors c1 and c2 connect on the passenger side of the panel b and form an interior wiring harness w2.
FIG. 14 shows an interior connector assembly i and another connector assembly a which is located on the engine side of the panel. A grommet on connector assembly a seals the panel opening. Sealing is assisted through the use of a bolt and nut which presses the connector assemblies against the panel.
Previous connectors which connect wires through an automobile body panel have lacked flexibility as to the number of connections available. One approach taken by prior art connectors is to make a single connector large enough to accommodate the maximum number of connections which would possibly be required. Since these connectors are designed with a maximum number of connections, very few installations will effectively utilize the connector. For example, if the maximum number of connections required is 120, but only 50 connections are used in a particular vehicle, more than half of the connector is wasted. A large number of unused connections wastes space in the vehicle body panel, requires connector terminals and hardware which is never used, and generally costs more to manufacture.
Another approach taken by prior art connectors is to use a smaller connector which is large enough to accommodate the connection requirements of an average vehicle. Since these connectors are only designed for the average vehicle, many applications will require more connections than the connector provides. In this situation, either a second connector must be used to accommodate the additional connections required, or a new connector must be designed. Designing a new connector for a single vehicle application is an expensive and time-consuming solution. Furthermore, additional connector designs require a manufacturer to keep many different connectors in stock and may cause confusion among assemblers as to which connector to install in a particular vehicle.
The use of a second connector also requires that an additional hole be created in the vehicle body panel. Often, it may be difficult to find adequate space for an additional hole without moving or redesigning other components on or near the body panel. Also, if the additional hole is placed too close to the original hole, weakness problems can develop due to the thin ribbon of panel material remaining between the connectors. The use of a second connector also requires the use of an additional sealing gasket to seal the opening between the connector and the panel.
Perhaps most importantly, the addition of a second connector complete with internal and external conductive terminals may add a cost factor which is disproportionate to the added utility; e.g., the addition of a 60-terminal connector to accommodate perhaps 10 new circuits is cost-inefficient.
Prior art connectors have included a bolt in one connector which interacts with a nut in the mating connector. However, prior art connectors have used a press-fit insert as the nut. These press-fit inserts tend to break loose from the connector and are likely to mis-thread. Disruptions in the assembly process result when the bolt cannot be properly tightened.